Icklenellierose
Ellen Rose, better known online as icklenellierose, is an English YouTuber best known for being a host of Outside Xtra, as well as being a former host of Xbox On. About Prior to starting her YouTube channel, Ellen had been looking to get into comedy during her time at university, where she not only performed stand-up but was also president of the uni's comedy society. During this time she considered trying her hand at YouTube, although she was initially dissuaded from setting up a channel when her then-boyfriend said some less than complimentary comments about female comedians. When that same boyfriend broke it off with Ellen, she decided to set up the YouTube channel she always intended to set up, using money she had saved up to buy a MacBook Pro, and due to the large amount of spare time she had she also bought an Xbox 360. Personality Ellen describes herself as a feminist, although she says it was a long time before she admitted being a feminist as she did not want to associate herself with the more extreme elements of the feminist movement, who Ellen disagrees with as she sees them as causing more harm than good. Several of Ellen's videos have her discuss how some people automatically assume she knows nothing about games due to her second X chromosome. Ellen is well known for her low tolerance when playing horror games, both on her own channel with Bioshock ''and ''Dead Space 2 as well as playing Resident Evil VII on Outside Xtra, which regularly see her reduced to gibbering terror at what is happening onscreen. Among her favourite games are the Tomb Raider series and Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning, the latter she regularly waxes lyrically about on Outside Xtra's Show of the Weekend.Steam: [https://steamcommunity.com/id/Watermeat/recommended/102500/ Watermeat's review of Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning] As well as a low tolerance for horror games, she also has a fear of spiders in video games, to the point she refused to play The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim until a mod was available to remove the frostbite spiders from the game. Another notable personality trait of Ellen's is her remarkable ability to be reduced to hysterics with no warning, which can sometimes happen several times during an episode of Show of the Weekend or in her collaborative blogs. In May 2015, Ellen went viral as pictures of her attending the MCM London Comic Con dressed as Kimmy Schmidt were covered by Kotaku, Fashionably Geek, Cheezburger, TenEighty among other sites. Outside Xtra Ellen made a surprise appearance on Outsidexbox in September 2016, being introduced by Oxbox host Andy Farrant as a friend of the channel for a Let's Play for Rise of the Tomb RaiderYouTube: Rise of the Tomb Raider Co-op Gameplay: Let's Play Rise of the Tomb Raider Co-op Endurance Mode where the two demonstrated the game's co-op mode, which at the time had a few of Oxbox's viewers thinking that the channel would either be adding new hosts, or were replacing the existing hosts - worries which Ellen herself was quick to dispel. Shortly afterwards, it was announced that Ellen would be leaving Xbox On,YouTube: GOODBYE from Ellen :( and she posted a video to her channel explaining her reasons why as well as mentioning she would be working with the Outsidexbox team, although she couldn't go into further detail - although, as the video appeared in the recommendations tab, while this boosted Ellen's subscriber count it also meant there were a fair few people who believed the video was Ellen explaining why she left her Xbox switched on all day. A few weeks later Oxbox posted a teaser image''Twitter'': @OutsideXbox BIG NEWS TODAY, EVERYONE oxoxox on their Twitter page which indicated an announcement was coming, and the image was a shade of purple rather than Oxbox's green, and later that day Outside Xtra was unveiled with Ellen hosting alongside Luke Westaway. Trivia * She wrote and sang the song Let You In that features on Marc Straight's 2018 album.Bandcamp: iamheaven. * She was the guest for the 5th September 2019 edition of Podquisition, alongside regular Podquisitionists Jim Sterling, Laura Kate Dale, and Gavin Dunne.Soundcloud: Podquisition 247: Chamberlain Is Friend To Gelfling! (With Guest Ellen Rose) * She is currently suffering from pneumonia. Let's Plays * Assassin's Creed 3 * Assassin's Creed Brotherhood * Assassin's Creed Revelations * Bioshock * Dead Space 2 List of Subscriber Milestones *50,000 subscribers: February 27, 2017 *60,000 subscribers: April 28, 2017 *80,000 subscribers: March 8, 2018 *100,000 subscribers: June 12, 2019 Gallery Unbreakable_ellen_rose.jpg|Ellen's Kimmy Schmidt cosplay at the 2015 MCM London Comic Con Ellen_unicorn.jpg|Ellen at E3 2017...or not References Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:English YouTubers